Horses
Each of the horses in White Reflection have their own vital role. BSting's Horses *Ashes to Ashes- Owned by Casey Jacobs *Belladonna- Owned by Lilanna Phillips *Castaway- Owned by Ivy Carter *Cruise Control- Owned by Skye Daniels *Cyanide Kiss- Owned by Sebastian Perry *Kill The Silence- Owned by Shea Bancroft *Little White Lie- Owned by Ivy Carter *Magic Man- Owned by Leila Christmas *Shellshock- Owned by Shea Bancroft *Valkyrie- Owned by Shea Bancroft *Unnamed Colt- Owned by Dominic Phillips Bella's Horses *Absolution- Owned by Michael Kravosa *All Zipped Sideways- Owned by Lilanna Phillips *Bewitched- Owned by Ivy Carter *Callaway's Swagger- Owned by Addison Steele *Calypso- Owned by Dominic Phillips *Carpe Noctem- Owned by Addison Steele *Catarina- Owned by Lilanna Phillips *Falante- Owned by Kasey Harper *Famous in Hollywood- Owned by Nicholas Wolfe *Flawless- Owned by Skye Daniels *I Crashed The Party- Owned by Casey Jacobs *Kiss On The Chic- Owned by Addison Steele *Miss Edeline- Owned by Shea Bancroft *Morzugal- Owned by Lilanna Phillips *Namaarie- Owned by Jennifer Bellamy *Once In A Blue Moon- Owned by Ashton St. James *Ritonare- Owned by Jennifer Bellamy *Sabirah- Owned by Lilanna Phillips *Shipwreck- Owned by Ivy Carter *Shock And Awe- Owned by Shea Bancroft *Sin With A Grin- Owned by Jennifer Bellamy *So Damn Dun- Owned by Matthew Litchman *Speakeasy- Owned by Matthew Litchman *Stormsong- Owned by Michael Kravosa *TheCatsOutOfTheBag- Owned by Lilanna Phillips *Tjove- Owned by Lilanna Phillips *Voyager- Owned by Kieron Wallace *Wicca- Owned by Ivy Carter *Wimpy's Little Spark- Owned by Lilanna Phillips *Wisteria- Owned by Skye Daniels *Zip's Double Chocolate- Owned by Mikaela Jackson C.alamity's Horses *Adonis- Owned by Dominic Phillips *Alcyone- Owned by Skye Daniels *Bad Moon Rising- Owned by Skye Daniels *Beetle Juice- Owned by Skye Daniels *Canary Diamond- Owned by Helena Petrova *Casino Royale- Owned by Skye Daniels *Clash- Owned by Shea Bancroft *Courageous Anway- Owned by Ainsley Macgregor *Des Gallant Beau- Owned by Cammeilla Brown *Devyl Rey- Owned by Skye Daniels *Fine Lee Sweet- Owned by Ellie Watson *Goblin- Owned by Annabeth Jackson *Indee Gun- Owned by Neil Bancroft *KA Cavalier- Owned by Arianna Taylor *Kahlua- Owned by Quil Ateara *Kallisto- Owned by Helena Petrova *Kamikaze- Owned by Clementine Lawson *Kharisma- Owned by Quil Ateara *Kronos- Owned by Lilanna Phillips *Lusacan- Owned by Skye Daniels *Marquis Esperanza- Owned by Carson Gentry *Miana de Luna- Owned by Arianna Taylor *Montreal- Owned by Benjamin Smith *Noble Intention- Owned by Skye Daniels *Osiris- Owned by Clementine Lawson *Outlaw- Owned by Jack Stovall *Prowler- Owned by Skye Daniels *Roman- Owned by Carson Gentry *Romance After Midnight- Owned by Skye Daniels *Rosario de Rogue- Owned by Carson Gentry *Roulette- Owned by James MacElroy *Skylark- Owned by Eric Denali *The Devil Wears Prada- Owned by Skye Daniels *Titan- Owned by Shea Bancroft *Tombstone- Owned by Shea Bancroft *Topsail Zippo- Owned by Lilanna Phillips *Trademark Glow- Owned by Lilanna Phillips *Troll- Owned by Annabeth Jackson *Vista Azul- Owned by Arianna Taylor *Wolfsbane- Owned by Lilanna Phillips *Zafiro- Owned by Riley Hughett *Zara- Owned by Eric Denali Tay's Horses *Before The Wire- Owned by Kadance Russell *Casanova's Bitten Bandit- Owned by Shea Bancroft *Click Clack Bang- Owned by Cory Duggan *Crushembaby- Owned by Kadance Russell *Driving Miss Daisy- Owned by Kadance Russell *Everlasting Spring- Owned by Natalia Monta *Fantasy Rockstar- Owned by Kadance Russell *Flying Sky High- Owned by Kadance Russell *Frenchman's Tricked Out Criminal- Owned by Riley Hughett *Ima Big Speedy Bob- Owned by Kadance Russell *Little Magic Man- Owned by Annabeth Jackson and Leila Christmas *Merlin's Wiccan Curse- For Sale *Oceanic Runway- Owned by Kadance Russell *Raid The Moon- Owned by Tobin Scott *Rock em Sock em Baby- Owned by Kadance Russell *Runformymoney- Owned by Kadance Russell *Shining Tequila Sunrise- Owned by Natalia Monta *Skiddaddle Flash Bar- Owned by Rylie Osman *Tennessee Queen- Owned by Natalia Monta *The Fifth Black Jack- Owned by Kadance Russell *Touch Of The Blizzard- Owned by Natalia Monta *Tulip Fever- Owned by Natalia Monta *Tyko- Owned by Aaron Lostick *Zest For Life- Owned by Kadance Russell *Zeta's Glittering Gold- Owned by Lilanna Phillips Tuff's Horses